Sent You to Mommy
by AmyNChan
Summary: Nina's happy ending. Oneshot


_**AmyNChan: Had a huge anime rant tonight that led to me explaining about Nina and Alexander. I wanted to give them a happy ending. I don't own FMA.**_

Nina opened her eyes. It was as if her suddenly blurry vision—blurry when daddy had put her and Alexander into that biiig circle—had cleared itself. She looked around, taking in the surroundings all around her.

She was sitting in the middle of a biiig field of flowers. Lots of pretty flowers. There were white ones, and purple ones, and yellow ones, and blue ones, and red ones, and green ones, and—

And look at that sky! It was so pretty and blue! Nina smiled for a moment, letting the sun's soft rays fall delicately on her skin. It was then that she noticed something. She was not wearing her favorite dress. She was wearing a new dress. This one was white and very, very soft. Nina touched it. She liked it. She had a new favorite dress now.

_"Woof!"_

Nina turned to the sound she would recognize anywhere with a big smile. She only let out a playful shriek as Alexander knocked her to the soft ground, licking her face eagerly. Nina continued to giggle as she played with her dog, happy to see a familiar face here. She was not scared of this place, even though she knew it was strange and she had been all alone here. Instead, she felt at peace. She felt _happy_ to be here.

"Nina?" a voice called out to her. The little girl's eyes widened. It was not as clear of a memory as Alexander's resounding bark, but it was somewhere in the back of her mind. It was a voice she knew from when she was little. It was a voice that had comforted her during storms, had told her bedtime stories, and reminded her of a happier time.

A time when her family was whole.

She turned around to see a woman, soft and caring as she remembered her. The woman's face was carefully guarded, as if she could not believe her eyes. Tears welled up in Nina's. Happy tears, but tears nonetheless. The woman reacted instantly.

"Nina! Why are you here? What did that man do to you? Are you hurt? My baby, come here," the woman cried out, instantly running across the field of flowers. Nina responded, equally enthusiastic. She wailed as she ran, Alexander at her side.

"MOMMY!" she cried out with joy, not hearing the woman's questions of concern. The two came together in the middle of the field and quickly embraced, making up for three very long years of lost time. Nina nestled her head into her mother's chest, knowing that there was no where on earth as safe as she was right now. Except for maybe behind brother Ed, but that was different. This was Nina's _mommy_.

"Mommy, I missed you so much! Why did you have to go?" Nina asked as she sobbed. Hiccups soon followed and she refused to let her mother go for an instant. The woman held back her own questions in favor of running her hand through her precious daughter's hair. Oh, how she had missed this. How she had missed her baby girl. She whispered soothing comfort.

"Don't cry, I'm here now. I'm here now, Nina, and we have Alexander here, too. See?" the woman prompted, allowing the girl to see her favorite dog. The woman remembered getting the puppy for her just before the…_incident_. The horrible shame she had endured, all for _that man's_ stupid—

"Are—are you gonna stay? Are we gonna stay together?" Nina asked, her sobs temporarily quelled though tears continued to stream down her face. The woman cast her daughter a soft look as she brushed away each tear with immense care.

"We're gonna stay together, Nina. You, me, and Alexander. You won't ever be in danger again…" the woman vowed, though its meaning was lost on the little girl. She, of course, had no idea what had happened after daddy had put her and Alexander in the big circle. But…something in her tummy told her it was not good…

"What happened to daddy?" she asked inquisitively, noticing that her father was not there. She looked to her mother with expectant eyes. Yet, somehow, she felt afraid. She felt afraid of her daddy. Would he be there? Nina selfishly hoped not.

A dark visage of anger crossed her mother's face for a moment. It was gone in a flash, however, as she looked upon her daughter. She gave her a smile as she answered, "He won't be coming here. He sent you to mommy to look after, okay?"

"Okay," Nina agreed. She could not tell why she felt so relieved that daddy would not be there. Before she could give it much thought, though, Alexander licked her hand, causing her to giggle. As she laughed, her mother smiled. Perhaps it was all better this way...

"Can we make a crown?" Nina asked suddenly, turning to her mother with wide happy eyes. Nina's mother was glad to see that innocent, happy look on her face once more.

"Of course, after all, we have a very long time," the woman replied. Nina's eyes went alight with happiness.

"Yay! Come on, Alexander!" Nina cheered, letting go of her mother, but still holding her by the hand. They all instantly got to making their flower crowns. Happy and finally together.

And finally safe.

_**AmyNChan: So, that's my happy ending for them. Please read and review to support Nina's happy ending~! *^_^***_


End file.
